happypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Splendorman
Splendor man''' 'is a supernatural creature that appears to those who have been especially kind to others. Appearance He is known to resemble his younger brother, Slender man, although he prefers stylish colored dots and ribbons as adornment for his suit. He also possesses a rather dapper top hat. Compared to his brother, he actually has a face which appears to be just two large black (head canons have hinted at different colored eyes, such as blue, red, or light hazel) eyes and a massively happy grin. Splendor man is not known to have a nose, but this does not bother anyone, however, if he gets upset or angry, he will don a disturbing, twisted expression, but this has hardly ever happened. :) Personality and other character traits He loves to entertain people and make them smile. Giving those whom are extra kind to others small little gifts such as flowers, balloons, or even glitter. Splendor man enjoys giving back to them. Often times dancing and singing to keep those entertained, he will keep at it until you are as well smiling along with him. Splendor man is also to believed to have tentacles like his brother, which are the same onyx color, but with thin rainbow stripes (or polka-dots) along them and bells at the ends (although some believe his are still black and that the bells are accessories he puts on them). His sense of style is further shown as he owns a mansion resembling a grand palace(the mansion is located in the sky) and several girls have complimented him on his looks and personality. He has demonstrated exceptional talent and intellect in certain areas such as: Music(specifically piano and guitar),analyzing situations, predictions, science, generosity, art, singing.(Information has been given by sasukeveggierocks on deviant Art)'' History It is not known what The figure is (once again referring to the head canons, he is believed to be part of a family of entities called Slender-beings) or where he comes from, and most people are having too much fun to even care. Although, it is known that Splendor man gained popularity awhile after his brother, Slende -rman ''became popular. It is said that he and his brother do not get along well. This is of course due to the fact that Splendor man and ''Slender man are basically polar opposite to each other. It is believed that Splendor man has troubles understanding his brother for he was always accepted for his gracious and happy emotional self, while his brother is socially unaccepted, hated, and feared. Some believe that he is the reincarnation of the Good Light and was sent to oppose Zalgo. Slender man is more famous than his brother but Splendor man is slowly increasing in popularity. External Links Splendor Man wiki Slender Man wiki article _splendorman_with_bellflower__by_amigdal-d607fws.jpg 8d647037e190e7ba1278f6673aeef9bb-d5smp89.png 23a2048837ddef9d19207e1835b035cd.jpg 09b27ef0b800eb798fdd5b2bb41e9408-d6k5e1y.png b18daafc48a5f3ac3eb0c8bed5d3d862-d5wodam.png c10a6e9ba468d77c627947969b5b9936.jpg da944c0230b7f68d1318a1974b302d94-d5smkfx.png f2b0eb500d9f32f3a20f43f8034a88f1-d6z5cw7.png f77d4046a2317efd6b677a1df00bcef2.jpg good_and_evil_by_cageyshick05-d6yd2o5.png i_and_my_buddy__splendorman__by_mayliana129-d5h8xce.jpg illust_chan_meets_splendorman_by_illusionevenstar-d67w5vg.jpg purple.jpg Splendor_man.png Splendorman.png splendorman_and_slenderman_by_bloodpus-d6evs95.png splendorman_by_corel_cartoon-d5h5to0.png splendorman_and_slenderman_by_burningroses243-d6tquhe.jpg splendorman_by_vivianrebecah-d76fslj.jpg splendorman_concept_art_by_gothicraft-d6bsrp1.png splendorman_by_chokonekonyan-d65g6lx.jpg splendorman___cosplay_by_lunsetta-d6dvzmm.png splendorman_doodle_1_by_stranastraga-d6m3iov.jpg splendorman_practice_by_m2fslide-d64rqw1.jpg the_sower_of_enjoyment___splendorman_by_stranastraga-d6ln5zx.jpg thCAMW5TAD.jpg violley_by_aynavalesthien-d64d38h.jpg|Splendorman: Brother of Slenderman and Sexual offenderman Category:Parody of a scary character Category:Characters Category:Male Characters